


De patines de niña y jugadores rudos de hockey

by Diempss



Series: Planes Maestros [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Exhibición de patinaje artístico, Los jugadores de hockey aprenden la lección, M/M, Side-story a El plan maestro de Jason
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diempss/pseuds/Diempss
Summary: Jason Helsing era un (jodidamente bueno) jugador de hockey. No le importaba el patinaje artístico. ¿Quién en el mundo pagaría tanto para ver a un montón de hombres en trajes pegados bailando en el hielo? Aun así, los boletos para la exhibición se habían agotado en tres días y las personas estaban lo suficientemente locas como para pagar extravagantes cantidades de dinero por una oportunidad de verla, así que tenía que ser buena, ¿no? (Y JJ, quien también patinaría en el espectáculo, sonaba bastante emocionado acerca de ello.) Tal vez Jason debería ir a verlo, después de todo…





	De patines de niña y jugadores rudos de hockey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qwertzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertzu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Of Girly Skates and Manly Hockey Players](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810100) by [Qwertzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertzu/pseuds/Qwertzu). 



Jason Helsing era un (jodidamente bueno) jugador de hockey. No le importaba el patinaje artístico. Tampoco empezó a importarle milagrosamente después de que descubrió que su lindo crush asiático era un patinador artístico y siguió sin importarle después de hacerse amigo de JJ, quien también era un patinador artístico profesional. Por lo tanto, se encontraba en un dilema acerca de qué hacer con cinco boletos para la exhibición de patinaje artístico. ( _Ice Castle de Detroit, Kings on Ice_ — de verdad, ¿a quién se le ocurrían estos nombres raros?) Al final, decidió quedarse con los tres boletos VIP y vender los otros dos en eBay. No esperaba obtener tanto con la venta en línea. _¿Quién en el mundo pagaría tanto para ver a un montón de hombres en trajes pegados bailando en el hielo?_ Aun así, los boletos para la exhibición se habían agotado en tres días y las personas estaban lo suficientemente locas como para pagar extravagantes cantidades de dinero por una oportunidad de verla, así que tenía que ser buena, ¿no? (Y JJ, quien también patinaría en el espectáculo, sonaba bastante emocionado acerca de ello.) _Tal vez Jason debería ir a verlo, después de todo…_

 

Bueno, pero no había manera de que fuera captado yendo a una _exhibición de patinaje artístico_ por sí solo. Fue Will quien le consiguió los primeros boletos, así que parecía justo que ~~sufriera durante~~ disfrutara el espectáculo junto con Jason. Para su sorpresa, Will estaba bastante entusiasmado acerca de ello. Y que decir de Heidi. (Sus pobre tímpanos probablemente no serían los mismos.)

 

De cualquier forma, aquí estaba, sentado en el sector VIP del auditorio con Will y Heidi, esperando a ver de que trataba todo esto. La multitud silenció cuando las luces bajaron de intensidad. El sonido de una guitarra eléctrica lo tomó por sorpresa. Esperaba escuchar una canción delicada de piano o un violín aburrido — no una canción de rock apresurado, de entre todas las cosas. Un chico de largo cabello rubio con una chaqueta muy cool de motociclista entró a la pista — Jason lo reconoció del Ice Castle. Con el cambio de música, Yura brincó como si la gravedad no le afectara y —— rotó en su eje… _¡¿cuatro malditas veces?! ¡¿_ Y tuvo la astucia de aterrizar casualmente y patinar como si no pasara nada?! La quijada de Jason cayó al suelo.

 

Se giró hacia Will incrédulo.

 

—¿Viste _eso_?

 

Su capitán asintió con una expresión igual de sorprendida. Los ojos de Jason escanearon su alrededor, juzgando la reacción de la audiencia. Parecían hechizados, pero no sorprendidos. Será que…  ¿Será que esta hazaña inhumana fuera normal para Yura? _¡Seguramente no!_

Pero no era la _única_ pirueta aérea imposible que Yura tenía bajo la manga. Hizo una buena cantidad de trucos antes de dejar el hielo ante el estruendoso aplauso de la multitud.

 

—Dejen de atrapar moscas con la boca, chicos. —Heidi rio por lo bajo, entretenida con sus reacciones.

 

—Amor, eso… ¡Eso no debería ser humanamente posible! —Will exclamó, apuntando a la pista. Jason asintió de acuerdo.

 

Heidi negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa de lado.

 

—Vamos a ver las olimpiadas cuando lleguemos a casa. Esto sólo es por diversión. ¡Espera hasta que lo veas cuando se pone serio!

 

 _Bueno_. Parecía que sus quijadas podían quedarse cómodas en el suelo y esperar a que todo acabara.

 

El anunciador informó a la multitud que el patinador era Yuri Plisetsky, el actual campeón mundial y el medallista olímpico de oro. _Oh_. Eso explicaba mucho. _Por supuesto que el campeón mundial podía ser capaz de hacer saltos imposibles, piruetas y demás._ Seguramente no todos los patinadores artísticos podían bailar así.

 

Aún felizmente ignorante por el momento, Jason no tenía ni idea de lo que la tarde tenía preparada para él.

 

 

* * *

 

 

El siguiente fue Giacometti (también conocido como Christophe Déjame-agarrarte-el-trasero Giacometti según Yura), quien actualmente comenzó su rutina agarrándose el trasero. No es que Jason no supiera apreciar un trasero bien formado, ¡pero _por favor que alguien le diga que hay menores observando!_ Jason miró a la sonrojada Heidi. _“Menores y mujeres casadas”_. (Tampoco es que la culpara. Siendo honestos, cuando el Señor Sexy-y-lo-sé dejó el hielo, Jason sintió que debía refrescarse un poco también.)

 

La actuación de JJ no fue nada más que arrebatadora de alientos. Sus piruetas dejaron a Jason mareado sólo con mirarlo y sus saltos estaban a la par de los de Yura. (¿Dónde demonios sacaban estos tipos su estamina? Jason era un atleta profesional. Se ejercitaba todos los días, sin mencionar las prácticas de hockey tan demandantes y los partidos – pero por alguna razón, sentía que estaría en serios problemas si tratara de seguirles el ritmo, olviden si quiera que lo haga la mitad de elegante tratando de hacerlo.)

 

— _Damas y caballeros, el medallista olímpico de bronce, Jean-Jacques Leroy…_ —

 

 _Wow_. ¡Jason no tenía idea de que era amigo de un medallista olímpico! _Debió googlearlo…_

Hubo otros patinadores de los cuales, Jason no se aprendió los nombres – Eso no quería decir que fueron menos increíbles que los anteriores a ellos. Hicieron a la audiencia cantar y aplaudir al ritmo con entusiasmo. Especialmente el patinador tailandés (¿Peachit?), que su canción fue intercambiada con la de su mejor amigo, según Heidi – levantó una ceja, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a patinar de todas formas. Y fue increíble. Jason nunca hubiera notado que había un problema con la música con sus movimientos tan fluidos.

 

Cuando la última nota se desvaneció, Lindo Chico Asiático entró a la pista y abrazó al patinador con lágrimas en los ojos, conmovido por la actuación. Cuando los aplausos de pie de la audiencia bajaron de volumen y Peachit patinaba a la salida, Lindo Chico Asiático se quedó en el hielo solo. Jason se tomó un momento para apreciar el apretado traje negro con una parte semi transparente con una pequeña media falda.

 

— _Y ahora, ¡el número más pedido de la tarde! Damas y caballeros, el cuatro veces campeón mundial y medallista olímpico de plata, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov: patinando On Love: Eros._ —

La multitud se volvió loca. Momentos después de que la música comenzara, Jason comprendió porqué. _¡Santo disco en la red enemiga!_

 

No se dio cuenta de que actualmente lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que Will y Heidi asintieron de acuerdo con él.

 

Las manos de Yuuri siguieron las curvas de su cuerpo, imitando las caricias de un amante, pero sin actualmente tocarlo.  No era tan explícito como el acto de Señor Agarra-traseros – pero no menos hipnotizante. Para el momento en el que el baile terminó y Yuuri se detuvo en el centro de la pista, abrazando un compañero invisible, la garganta de Jason estaba seca y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho. _¡Lo que no daría por ser el que estuviera en los brazos de Lindo Chico Asiático!_

 

Pero ese privilegio le pertenecía a otro hombre. Viktor no titubeó en quitarse los protectores de las hojas y deslizarse hasta su esposo a máxima velocidad, levantándolo del hielo y besándolo como si el mundo estuviera acabándose, ignorando felizmente los aplausos y los chiflidos de la multitud.

 

Honestamente, Jason _quería_ resentir a Viktor. Anhelaba encontrar algo para criticar su angelical apariencia, su hermoso traje o su perfecta actuación. O el romántico dueto que bailó con su esposo. Pero las críticas internas de Jason se encontraron con las manos vacías ese día. Incluso un ciego podría ver que _se amaban._ Y no el tipo de amor: “Wow, este chico es ardiente, quiero hacer tango en la cama con él.” No, este era del tipo: “te amaré y respetaré hasta que la muerte nos separe.” Salido directamente de un cuento de hadas.

 

Y Jason tuvo que admitir de mala gana que era _hermoso._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jason recibió a sus fans con su Sonrisa Encantadora Número 4 y una pluma lista para dar autógrafos. Amaba interactuar con sus fans – selfis, autógrafos, palabras inspiracionales para los jóvenes que aspiraban a ser jugadores de hockey, lo que quieras.

 

—¡Gracias! —El adolescente abrazó fuertemente su recién autografiada libreta como si fuera un tesoro—. Este es mi hermano menor, ¡quiere ser igual que tú!

 

—¿En serio? —Jason le sonrió al tímido (¿tal vez de ocho años?) niño.

 

El niño negó con la cabeza desafiantemente.

 

—No-oh. ¡Quiero ser un patinador artístico!

 

Su hermano gruño.

 

—Dan, ya hemos hablado de esto. El patinaje artístico es para niñas. Los niños juegan hockey. ¿Verdad? —La última parte, era claramente dirigida a Jason.

 

—No. —El jugador de hockey se agachó para estar a la altura del niño—. ¿Quieres ser un patinador artístico? Hazlo. Que nadie te diga que es un deporte para niñas. —Ignoró el balbuceo indignado del hermano—. ¿Conoces al medallista de oro del Skate America, JJ Leroy?

 

El niño asintió entusiasmado.

 

—Es uno de mis mejores amigos. ¿Quién es tu patinador favorito?

 

—¡Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov!

 

Jason revolvió el cabello del niño.

 

—El mío también, Danny. —Suspiró—. El mío también.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Próximamente: El plan maestro de Christine (para salir con el Ruso Ardiente)
> 
> Su nombre era Viktor. Era ruso y estudiaba para entrenador. También, era tan sexy que debería ser ilegal. Su nombre era Christine. Era Miss Michigan y podía tener a quien ella quisiera. Decidió que quería a Viktor.
> 
> N/T: No es por spoilear pero mi parte favorita de la serie fue el último trabajo, jajajajaja. Me muero de ganas por traérselos en español, sin más, me largo. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
